Double Date
by NatalinaForever
Summary: This one-shot is inspired by the episode "Three is Enough." Were Rosalina and Nat just helping out Cooper by going on a double date? Or were they going on a real date? Find out what Rosalina was thinking in that episode and what could have happened at the end of the episode. Lots of fluff.


**A/N: Okay, the Natalina parts in the episode** ** _Three is Enough_** **are pretty much perfect, so I didn't change much as far as the actual story line goes. I mostly just added some conversations into the mix, revealed what Rosalina was thinking during these scenes, and added some extra content at the end. I've said this before and I'll say it again: Beware of the fluff. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

After Cooper interrupts our rehearsal of the song "Three is Enough" to fix the slides, he gives us permission to take a five-minute break. Alex quickly spots Jules Feiffer and runs off the stage to ask him about something. I walk over to where Nat is sitting in front of the drums. "So how are the drums treating you?"

"Alright," he replies, setting the drum sticks down. "I prefer the piano. But I guess it's a nice change of pace."

"Yeah I bet," I respond. We continue the small talk for a couple minutes and then I decide to make a quick bathroom run before the break is over. As I'm walking back to the stage area, I see the rest of the band, minus Alex, talking. Cooper seems stressed out and Thomas, David, and Qaasim look amused. Nat looks like he's in the middle of explaining something to the others.

When I walk over, all I hear is Cooper begging, "Nat, please ask Rosalina!" Now I'm really curious.

"Ask me what?" I pipe in and Nat now looks frozen in place.

"Um… um…" he stutters, like he's trying to figure out what to say, "Do you have a pen?" David, Thomas, and Qaasim start cracking up, but I don't really get what's funny. I am almost positive that's not what Cooper was telling Nat to ask me though. I guess I'll probably find out sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. I'm really curious as to what the real question was.

The next day, we have another rehearsal. Our tour is getting closer, so we have to rehearse practically every day. Cooper tries to mix up the set list a little so that we don't get tired of playing the same songs over and over again. He also has us rehearse a couple of Alex's songs every day to give Nat a couple breaks from singing. Today, the first song we're playing is one of my favorites.

" _There are blonde girls, tall girls, short girls, small girls,_

 _There is every type of girl in the world,_

 _And then there's you,_

 _And then there's you…_ "

Our rehearsal is interrupted again today, but this time it's by Alex. He's upset because apparently Jules put his dream girl in Nat's song. Alex runs off to speak to Jules again, leaving us to wait.

"What does he mean?" I ask, not really to anyone specifically.

"Melody is a red-haired girl Alex made up to dream about," Nat explains.

Sometimes I don't really understand Alex. Is it not enough for him to pine over Jesse and sometimes Juanita? I wonder why he feels the need to yearn for a fictitious girl as well. I guess it's not that weird. After all, Nat has _thousands_ of female fans who I'm sure he enjoys attention from… Not that I care. Okay fine, I do. Luckily, I won't have to worry about that much until the tour starts.

After a few minutes, Cooper finally gets Alex back over to the stage and we start the song over. I notice that Alex somehow convinced Jules not to put the so-called Melody in Nat's video. We continue to rehearse for about another hour and then Cooper says we can take our lunch break.

"It's Thomas's turn to get the food today," Qaasim says.

"No way, I just got the food a couple days ago. It's Nat's turn," Thomas argues.

"What? I got the food _yesterday_!" Nat exclaims. Suddenly, it turns into chaos as everyone argues over who should go get the food.

Luckily Cooper comes to the rescue. "Guys, calm down. According to my records, it is David's turn to go get the food." David groans and then asks us what we want to eat from Wendy's. After we give him our orders, he leaves and we all spread out across the rehearsal studio.

I walk over to where Thomas and Alex are playing Mario Kart Wii. They tell me I can join them when they're done with this round. When we get to the character-selection page, Alex asks, "Hey Rosalina, which character are you going to play? _Rosalina_?"

"Ha ha," I say sarcastically. The character Rosalina is actually not the character I have in mind. Instead I choose Baby Peach. We race a few races and Alex gets mad when I finish before him on the very first race. I've only played this game a couple times and he knows it. I don't have so much luck on the next couple of races though. I still manage to come in third, right behind Alex and Thomas.

After the races are over, I tell them I'm done for now. I am about to go see what Nat is up to when I see him and Cooper talking by the couch. I decide to walk over anyway. Maybe I'll be able to figure out why they've been acting kind of strange these last couple of days.

"Hey guys," I greet.

"Hey, uh Rosalina?" Nat starts to say as he stands up from the couch.

"Nat wants you to go on a double date with him, me, and Miss Scoggins on Friday night," Cooper says quickly without taking a single breath of air. That's definitely not what I was expecting, but I'm not complaining. Nat wants to go on a date with me? On the inside, I'm elated about what this could mean for us. But I decide to play it cool.

"I do not!" Nat exclaims in defense. I feel my happiness vanish and realize I shouldn't have made an assumption so quickly.

"You don't want me to go?" I ask, not sure what to think anymore.

"I mean it's not that," Nat starts and I feel relieved. "It's just… Cooper!" I can only speculate on what's going through Nat's head at the moment. While I'm considering this, Cooper's request is still at the front of my mind.

"Okay," I reply, without hesitation. My eyes are trained on Nat's face to see how he will react.

"Okay?" he asks, disbelief evident in his voice. Nat can be kind of insecure at times, but I think it's cute.

"Yeah, Friday night sounds good," I tell him and walk away before he can see the huge smile on my face.

As I'm walking towards the stage, I hear Qaasim ask, "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, uh… nothing," I reply and I try to stop smiling to make it look more convincing.

"Come on, what happened?" Qaasim asks again, obviously not believing my lie.

Besides Nat, Qaasim is the band member I am closest to, so I decide I can trust him enough to keep this to himself. "It's nothing important. Nat and I are going on a double date with Cooper and Miss Scoggins on Friday."

"Woah so Nat actually asked you?" Qaasim says, sounding surprised.

"Well technically Cooper did. I don't see what the big deal is. It sounds like Cooper is just nervous for his first date," I respond to him. I mean, for all I know, Nat just wants to go as friends.

"Rosalina, you can't just go on a date with Nat and act like it doesn't mean anything. We all know you guys like each other," Qaasim says bluntly.

"What?" I ask, pretending to be clueless. Is it really that obvious?

"Yeah, it's obvious," he replies, as if he can read my mind. "Sometimes we wonder if you two are already a couple and just haven't told us yet."

"We are not," I respond to set the record straight. Although I wish we were.

"Well you act like it," Qaasim adds, " _Nat_ is the most obvious, with all those songs he writes about you, but you're pretty obvious too."

I consider this for a second. Whenever I hear one of Nat's girl-centric songs, I'm often conflicted between feeling hopeful that it's about me and feeling jealous that it's potentially about another girl. I'm relieved to hear that Qaasim seems to think Nat writes those songs about me. But there's another thing he just mentioned that I want to address.

"How am _I_ obvious?" I ask, genuinely interested to know.

"Well let's see. Whenever we go somewhere, you always stay by Nat's side or sit next to him. You acted jealous back when you thought 'Beautiful Eyes' was written about another girl. And you're always doing affectionate things like putting your hand on his arm when he's talking to you. Just to list a few," Qaasim answers and I am surprised by all the things he has observed. Sometimes I don't even notice myself doing those things.

"Wow," I reply, "So you think this is an actual date?"

"Of course it is!" Qaasim exclaims. I laugh and thank him for his input. Just then, we notice that David is back with the food, so we walk over to get our lunch.

"What took you so long?" Alex asks as soon as he walks over.

"There's a lot of us. The food doesn't just get made instantly," David replies and a few of us laugh.

After we finish eating, we still have a little more time before we have to start rehearsing again. Just as I am passing by Nat, who is playing something on the piano, he stops me.

"Hey Rosalina. Uh, thanks for coming to this thing on Friday night for Cooper." As he talks, I press a couple of the piano keys. After my conversation with Qaasim, I know for sure we're _not_ just going on this date to help Cooper. But I'll play along.

"Sure. Anything to help out Cooper, right?" I tease, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, right, 'cause uh, I'm just trying to help out Cooper, you know?" Nat responds. Whatever you say, Nat…

"Yeah," I just smirk at him and walk away.

The next day, I come up with the perfect way to get Nat's attention. There's this horror movie out that I saw a couple days ago. I went with two of my friends who were in my English class last year. It was really scary and it seems like the perfect movie for us to go see. And I'm about to show Nat why we should go see it.

"Hey Nat," I say as I sit down next to him on the bench.

"Hey," he replies, closing the lid over the water bottle in his hand.

"Hey, do you know what movie Cooper wants to take Miss Scoggins to on Friday?" I ask, just to make sure they don't already have plans to see a different movie.

"I don't know if he's thought about it. He's kind of in a panic," Nat tells me. I was talking to Cooper earlier and he really does seem like he's freaking out. I don't know why he's so worried. He and Patty Scoggins really seem to get along well.

"Yeah now he says he thinks he has brain fever," I say, remembering what Cooper told me in the conversation. We both laugh and it almost seems kind of mean to be laughing at our friend. But to be fair, Cooper _is_ being pretty ridiculous.

"Seems like only yesterday he thought he was dying of heartworm," Nat adds and I laugh some more.

"Well he wants to impress her right?" I ask. In my head, I'm also sort of thinking, _Well you want to impress me right?_

"Yeah," he replies and I wonder if he's answering my unspoken question as well.

"Then we should go see a horror movie," I tell him matter-of-factly.

"A horror movie?" he asks, confused as to where I'm going with this.

"Yeah because when she's scared, she'll do this," I say and then demonstrate the head-in-chest move I'm talking about. "And he'll be the brave one." Now I'm thinking, _And when I'm 'scared' I may do that as well._

"Good tip," he replies, and as I start to walk away, I hear him add, "for Cooper." I smile because I find it amusing that Nat is so clueless.

Over the next couple of days, I am really looking forward to the double date. I pick out something cute to wear and look up movie times for the horror film. On Thursday, I ask them what time would work for them.

"The 7:00 showing sounds good to me," Nat says.

"No, we should go to the 5:30 showing," Cooper responds, "If we go to the 7:00 showing, it will already be dark when we leave." It's going to be dark when the movie is over no matter what, I want to tell him. But I think it's just because he likes to go to bed early.

"Okay, it doesn't really matter to me, so let's just go at 5:30," Nat replies and we agree.

When five o' clock rolls around on Friday, I am sitting in the kitchen, eagerly waiting for Nat to arrive. Since Cooper is nervous about being alone with Miss Scoggins, we work it out so that Nat will stop by my place and then the two of us will stop by Miss Scoggin's apartment and then the three of us will stop by Cooper's apartment and then the four of us will walk to the movies.

Nat arrives exactly when he said he would. I hear the knock at the door and come right over to answer it. "Hey," Nat greets with a smile, "You ready?"

"Yep," I smile as well. We step outside and I lock my front door behind me.

Nat seems nervous on our walk to Miss Scoggin's house. I try to make small talk so he feels more comfortable.

"So this movie looks pretty good. Did you see the preview for it?" I ask, looking over at him.

"Yeah, I did. It definitely looks scary," Nat answers.

"Perfect choice, right?"

"Yeah. I just hope Cooper isn't the one who gets scared," Nat says and we chuckle.

"He'll be fine," I reply, really hoping I'm right. I can't even imagine how Cooper would react if he ended up being the one to do the head-in-chest thing.

After we walk for a few minutes, we arrive at Patty's house and she comes right to the door.

"Are you excited?" I ask her once we start walking. Being in the Naked Brothers Band, I hardly ever hang out with girls around my age, so I enjoy seeing Patty and talking to her about girl stuff.

"Yeah," she replies, "How has Cooper been doing?"

"Honestly, I think he's a little nervous," Nat says, probably to prepare her. Even _that_ is a huge understatement though.

"So am I," she answers, "It's our first real date." Nat glances at me, but looks away quickly when my eyes meet his. I smile to myself and think, _Yep, this is our first date too_.

"Don't worry, you guys really like each other, so it will all be alright," I tell her. I hope Nat follows my advice as well.

A couple minutes later, we stop by Cooper's apartment and he joins us. Nat and I slow down a little so that we're walking a couple feet behind Cooper and Miss Scoggins.

"I really hope everything goes okay for Cooper," I say to Nat.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we came," he replies, "Cooper would be freaking out without us." While that _is_ true, I am still thinking about what Qaasim said… how Nat and I can't just go on a date and think it doesn't mean anything. Maybe somebody should say that to Nat. He's the one who keeps mentioning how we're helping Cooper.

When we arrive at the movie theater, we get in line to buy our tickets.

"I'll buy the tickets," Nat says to me.

"No, it's okay, I can pay for mine," I tell him. I know I'm supposed to be treating this as a real date, but I don't think he makes very much in his allowance. Practically all the money we make as the Naked Brothers Band is kept in a trust fund until we're eighteen.

"I insist. Besides, I've been saving up for this for a while," he responds. Then he has this worried look on his face, like he just said something wrong. I'm about to ask him what he means by "saving up for _this_ ," but then he adds, "I mean, I've been saving my money in general. Not for anything specific!" Sometimes, Nat is just so confusing. I decide to brush off my confusion and just let him buy the ticket.

"Well at least let me pay for the food," I say as he hands me my ticket.

"Nope, it's my treat," he replies stubbornly, "Now what would you like?"

I shrug. I would really be fine with whatever. "I'll just have some of whatever you get."

"Are you sure? What about something to drink?" he asks.

"I'm not that thirsty. Can I just have a little bit of your drink?" I respond and right after I say it, I wonder if he thinks that's weird. Sometimes I think I overestimate his maturity level a little too much, considering he's only twelve.

"Yeah, that's fine," Nat answers. Well never mind, I guess I was wrong. "How does sprite sound?"

"Great," I reply.

When Nat, Cooper, Patty Scoggins and I see how long the line for concessions is, Nat says, "Rosalina, why don't you and Miss Scoggins go find a seat in the theater and we'll be there soon."

So Patty and I go to the designated theater and find two seats in the middle of the room. We make sure to save the seats on either side of us for Nat and Cooper.

"I didn't want to tell Cooper, but I've seen this horror film before," Patty tells me once we get comfortable.

"You have? Okay so have I," I admit to her, "Scary right?"

"Yeah. Are you gonna do the…." she gasps and buries her head in my chest like I did with Nat a couple days ago. "….thing at the part where he opens the coffin?"

"I was thinking about it," I respond. By that, I mean I most definitely am. I just hope it doesn't look fake, since I _did_ already seen the movie. "What about you?"

"Yeah. I've never done it with a real boy before. Should be exciting," she says, smiling.

"Yeah," I reply with a laugh. I've been on a couple dates in the past, but I've never done the head-in-chest thing, so this would be my first time doing that too… well except for my demonstration with Nat.

At this point, Nat and Cooper walk over with the soda and popcorn. I tuck my knees closer to me so that Nat can get by. As he's sitting down, I hear a splashing noise to my right. When I look over, I am horrified to see that Cooper has accidentally spilled the two blue slushies all over Miss Scoggins. This is not a good start…

Cooper apologizes profusely and luckily Patty seems to be a pretty good sport. I know she wants this date to go well as much as he does. While she's trying to brush the liquid off her skin and clothes, she just says, "No, it's okay. It looks good blue."

He's wearing a petrified expression, but he seems to relax a little when Patty says, "Really, I don't mind."

I turn to Nat and whisper, "Oh, poor Cooper. I've never seen him so nervous."

"I know. Hopefully he can make it through the movie without spilling another blueberry slushy," Nat replies as I try to dry off my own arm, which was in the splash zone. I don't think Cooper has to worry about what Nat said, seeing as he already spilled both the slushies he had.

"Or contracting and infectious disease," I add as a joke. By now, I've lost track of all the illnesses Cooper has thought he had at some point. We both laugh but not for long. Suddenly, the lights dim and the previews start. They are all the same previews as the ones that played the last time I saw the movie.

A couple minutes into the movie, I reach to grab a handful of popcorn and I feel Nat's hand brush against mine. I try my best to hold back the smile forming on my lips. For the next forty minutes or so, we just sit there and watch the movie. When the really scary part with the coffin is about to come on, I set the bucket of popcorn on the floor.

The corpse rises from the coffin, and I gasp and bury my head in Nat's chest like I planned. He uses the opportunity to yawn and put his arm around me. It seems that we both had something in mind. I stay like that for a little longer than I need to because I like being so close to him. When I return to my original spot, Nat still has his arm around me. _Much better_ , I think.

We stay like this for a while, but when the movie is almost over, I feel myself getting sleepy. I scoot a little farther left on my chair and lean against Nat's shoulder. He pulls me in tighter and at this point, I have lost all interest in the movie. I just focus on what it feels like to be right next to Nat. This is certainly something I could get used to.

The movie ends before I want it to and everyone starts to stand up.

As Cooper and Miss Scoggins leave, I hear her say, "The part where the guy comes out of the coffin was _so_ scary."

"There, there Miss Scoggins. It's all over now," Cooper comforts her and they walk off.

"It _was_ really scary," I say to Nat as I make my way to the aisle. I smile at him and before I even realize what I'm doing, I slip his hand into mine. I look at him expectantly. He looks down at our hands and then up at me and smiles as well.

"Yeah. It was really scary," he agrees. I nod and we walk out of the theater, hand-in-hand.

As we're walking through the movie theater lobby, I am surprised to see Thomas, David, and Qaasim.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"We're just uh…" Qaasim starts awkwardly.

"We came to spy on the double date," Thomas admits boldly.

"And look what we have here," David raises his eyebrow and gestures to our intertwined hands. "First the arm-around-shoulder move and then the snuggling and now hand holding? Looks like things are getting serious."

Embarrassed, Nat and I quickly pull our hands away.

"Uh… come on guys, we're just friends," Nat tells them unconvincingly.

"Yeah sure," Thomas says sarcastically.

Qaasim gives me a look, silently reminding me of what we talked about.

"No Nat, they're right," I mention to Nat.

"They are?" he asks, shocked by my revelation.

"Yeah, we're basically a couple," I say with a laugh, "Why don't we just make it official?"

Nat still seems pretty stunned by what I just said.

After a couple seconds, he recovers and replies, "That sounds good to me."

The guys cheer and Qaasim exclaims, "It's about time!" We laugh at their enthusiasm and I wrap my arms around Nat's torso. He responds by putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Well looks like our work here is done," Thomas remarks and the three of them walk away.

I just look at Nat and smile. Everything is finally the way it should be.

"Well that was a very nice first date," I say, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he responds with a small laugh, "We should really help out Cooper more often."

* * *

Thanks for reading! As I was proof-reading, I felt I may have added a little _too_ much extra detail, but I decided to leave it in because of the fact that a lot of the story was taken straight from the episode. Anyway, let me know what you think! :)


End file.
